


Sun Solace

by Majchapachee



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Main character was raped, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romantic Fluff, Suicide Attempt, alternative universe, complex PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majchapachee/pseuds/Majchapachee
Summary: "Wen Ruohan!!! I swear to the heaven and the earth that I will avenge you and wash my feet with your blood for Xichen!!!"-Message from the author -Hello, everyone! Now I have some time to update this fiction during stay in house for avoiding the pandemic. Hope you all like next chapter I updated. Wish you all safe and sounds from this pandemic too. - Majchapachee
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén & Lán Qǐrén & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén & Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo & Niè Huáisāng & Niè Míngjué, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Wēn Ruòhán, Lán Qǐrén/Wēn Ruòhán, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, NieLan - Relationship, WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 54
Kudos: 168





	1. First time and all of events

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ประโลมตะวัน](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703138) by [Majchapachee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majchapachee/pseuds/Majchapachee). 



> For this story, I decided to use the story in the web series as a main part mixed with some part of story in the anime and novel, so there would be some quotes or scenes in the series appeared in this story, but some details are my own idea. So maybe you all can consider that this story is set in the alternative universe.

There was a story that spreaded throughout the cultivation world at this time.

After the retirement of Lan Qiren, the Gusu Lan now had a new Clan Leader, whom was his first nephew, Lan Xichen.

Although this Clan leader of Gusu Lan was still a youth, his ability was extremely excellent. And his exquisite beauty was a tale through the cultivation world.

If there was a ranking for the fairest cultivators, most of the votes went to the Twin Jades of Lan undoubtedly.

However, the Younger Jade looked too cold, not talkative or had any relationship with other. So the Older Jade who looked kind and generous, got the first place.

The cultivation world now divided into five great clans; Yunmeng Jiang, Gusu Lan, Lanling Jin, Qinghe Nie, and Qisan Wen. By the Excellency chair of five great clans now belonged to Wen Ruohan of the Wen clan.

Every year would have a five clans annual conference for gathering, exchanging news, and as a determining that every clans still had a loyalty to the Excellency or not.

And the annual conference this year was at the Nevernight city of Qisan. It was acknowledged in its mysterious and formidable. Plus, with the strength of Wen’s force that was more than the other four clans in many times, anyone who intended to avoid the conference had to join in unwillingly.

“Xichen, are you well prepared?”

After the middle age man sound, the graceful figure in clan leader light blue robe with clouds pattern walked by. His long, jet black hair gathered in half head and decorated with silver coral crown. His usual gentle face had a bright smile appeared.

“I am ready, uncle. I will complete this mission the best.”

Lan Qiren raised the tea cup and took a sip. He looked the first nephew with a concern. This was the time for Lan Xichen as a Clan Leader. He ought to let the latter doing this duty by himself.

“You know the topic that may happen in this conference, don’t you?”

Lan Xichen smiled lightly.

“Xichen acknowledge well and will not spread this to the others.”

“Um…that’s good. Good luck for being my representative in this time.”

“Yes, uncle…Xichen have to farewell.”

Lan Xichen cupped his hand in respect, before walked gracefully with neither fast nor slow step out of the main hall. Then he countered with a person whom had similar face with him but looked colder in many part.

“Wangji”

“Brother”

The two brothers respected with each other.

“I will go for the conference at the Nevernight city and may not stay here for three days. Please take care this place for me.”

“Brother please be assured. I will take care with my best. Good luck for the journey this time.”

Lan Xichen smiled lightly as an answer, before left with several clan disciples. They rode the sword for almost a half day until arrived the Nevernight city.

The annual conference this year was not underrated than many past years. But for Lan Xichen who just had been the Clan Leader felt a little embarrassed. Not had his uncle came with him made he did not know how to posture himself before many of great and small clan leaders whom exchanged each other liquor and had an enjoyable chat.

And with his appearance like a divine descended from the heaven, which made everybody here stared with an astonishment directly at him, made him more embarrassed.

“I never seen this beautiful young man before. Who is he?...”

“Huh?...Don’t you know him? That is Lan Huan or Lan Xichen, the first son of previous Clan Leader Lan, and also the first nephew of Master Lan Qiren. Unbelievable…just a few years past, he has grown up this exquisite…”

“He really deserved to be the first good-looking cultivator in the land. Even Chang’e* or Xi Shi** cannot compared with him…”

“Just this age, he is already a Clan Leader. Other than his good appearance, his ability seems also not lower than the other four great Clan Leader…”

"....."

The whispers around him made Lan Xichen nervous. His doe eyes glance left and right, did not know what to do.

…I wish uncle can come…

Pa!

Being absent-minded, he did not cautious and crashed with a person behind. His beautiful eyes widened a little before he turned his head to that person and cupped his hands toward as an apologize.

“Xichen is wrong, please accept my apologize.”

“Xichen?”

The hoarse and formidable voice like a thunder resounded. Lan Xichen raised his head, and saw a burly young man, who was older than him around three or four years. He had sharp-featured but looked enchanting. His hair was gathered into a casually ponytail but not disheveled. His greenish grey robe with the pattern of beast heads and swords made Lan Xichen can guess immediately who was this person.

…Nie Mingjue, The Clan leader of Qinghe Nie…

“You are the new Clan Leader of Gusu Lan, Lan Xichen?”

His stern voice turned softer in many times, as his harsh eyes in the first now became much gentle.

“Yes, Clan Leader Nie” The beautiful eyes glanced lower, awed with the other frighten aura.

“Alright. In case that you are just the new Clan leader for not long, you may not familiar with this conference atmosphere. I do not mind about this.”

“Thank you for your kindness, Clan Leader Nie”

Lan Xichen cupped his hands as a respect again until Nie Mingjue had to catch his hands as prevention. Suddenly they felt like an electric spread from their connected hands, as the warm feeling spread through their body.

Lan Xichen jolted a little. His doe eyes looked at a big hand that gripped his slender hands as his face turned little red. He pulled his hands back gently, as the other seemed to get his conscious back. He quickly pulled his hand back and cough awkwardly.

“Do you already have a seat, Xichen? If you still not have, you can sit by my side. And please call me Brother Mingjue. You don’t have to act so formal when talking with me.”

“Xichen have to thank you for Brother Mingjue kindness. But it is pity that the Clan leader seats are already arranged. I must go now. Seems the ceremony is started.”

Then he left after said this. Nie Mingjue could do only looked until the other was out of his sight with his heart raced faster as never felt before.

When every Clan Leaders sat at their own seat. An announcing that the Excellency was coming rang loudly. Every Clan Leaders lower their head and bowed.

“We respect to Your Excellency.”

A sleeve swishing sound could be heard as a sign to enough. Then everybody raised their heads and stood still. Lan Xichen used this moment glanced at the person on the throne.

His Excellency Wen Ruohan was a middle-age man who still had an elegant posture, but his eyes were sharp like a hawk’s. When he glanced at anybody, their internal organs would be dissected by that eyes unconsciously.

Suddenly, the two pairs of eyes incidentally met each other.

That hawk eyes seemed to dilate a moment. Before they were sparkled until Lan Xichen had to look another way.

That sight made him feel eerie hot and cold. And he also felt that after that eyes swept around the room, then they focused at him without moving.

“Alright everyone. The reason I call you for joining today conference is to ask something. At this time I feel some weird energy, which may be from the ancient Yin Iron.”

The commotion happened for a while, before calmed down when Wen Ruohan glanced at them.

“So I want to know, do everybody feel as I feel?”

Each Clan Leader had an awkward face, like they didn’t know why the Excellency asked like that, despite inside their heart were extremely frightened. If they told that they could feel it either, the Wen force would charge to them for sure.

“Your Excellency. From the appearance of every Clan Leader, I think they really don’t know. If not, why they all silence.”

The melodious voice resounded. Many Clan leaders secretly sighed quietly inside their heart.

Wen Ruohan glanced at the origin of this sound. Then stopped at an elegant figure in the light blue robe that not far from him.

“Do you think that silence means only 'I do not know' ?”

“Of course not, sir. All the Clan Leaders here wouldn’t dare to. The Qisan Wen’s force is so powerful that no one can resist. Why the other four clans have to cover you in this field?”

Wen Ruohan focused at the fairest face of cultivation world for a while, then his lips curved up.

“As you said is not wrong. Then I will continue to observe in this field.”

Many Clan Leaders felt more comfortable. Finally, there was a representative spoke for them today, and that person also make the Excellency satisfied.

“Alright, I don’t have any doubt. Everyone please enjoyed yourself…oh right…Congratulation for Gusu Lan to have a new Clan Leader. I hope you will do this duty well."

A gentle voice sounded with his eyes looked at the young Clan Leader mercifully. But if observed deeply, that eyesight also had an eerie flirt at some instance.

Lan Xichen had a stiff smile before cupped his hands as a respect.

“Thank you, Your Excelllency. Xichen will do this duty at his best.”

After that was a party between each Clan Leaders including the Excellency. At this time, Lan Xichen felt more relax since he was more familiar with the Clan Leaders society, which made him talked with the other Clan Leader more fluently than the first time he came. And made the other four Clan Leader had an impressive thought to him.

Clan Leader Jiang Fengmian of Yunmeng Jiang gave a merciful to him as he was a younger Clan Leader.

Clan Leader Jin Guangshan of Lanling Jin appreciated with his appearance and talent but felt a little bit pitiful that he was a man. If Clan Leader Lan was a woman, he would not hesitate to make the latter as his minor wife.

Clan Leader Wen Ruohan of Qisan Wen also gave mercy to him as he was a young Clan Leader. But sometimes the other touched him too much…until he felt that he got a sexual harassment.

Clan Leader Nie Mingjue of Qinghe Nie gave him an intimacy like an elder brother. But this intimacy made his heart strangely beat fast.

End of part 1

......................................................................................................

* - The Chinese Moon goddess

** - One of the renowned Four Beauties in ancient China; Xi Shi, Wang zhaojun, Yang yihuan, Diaochan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would start to angst, please prepare your tissues or handkerchief.


	2. An unforgettable nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is coming. Please prepare your tissue box.

Finally, the party came to the end. Other Clan Leaders returned to their place one and another. Lan Xichen felt exhaust but satisfied with his Clan Leader first mission.

However, he had an unusual feeling with himself. When focused inside his body, he found that his Qi was frozen and not circulated, like there was some poison or spell obstructed it.

If it was a poison, this poison absolutely had no color, smell, and flavor. Then anyone who got it could not detect. If it was a spell, it would be a spell that only elite cultivator who had cultivation level surpass his uncle could fix it.

…Who would have an ability to do such this thing?...

“Clan Leader Lan, what is the matter with you?”

A deep, soft voice rang, made Lan Xichen jolted.

“Your Excellency, I…”

Wen Ruohan put the hand on his face and said with concern looking in his eyes.

“Your face looked pale. Stay at the Nevernight city for tonight, alright? Then you can come back to Gusu in the morning.”

The other’s speech sounded so merciful, but his instinct told him the danger inside those words.

“Thank you, Your Excellency, for concerning about me, but I still can go back to Gusu now.”

Lan Xichen forced a smile. However, he felt that this situation didn’t come along with him at all. He felt more exhaust until he couldn’t do even walked.

“Seem like you indeed cannot make it. Come, come to the guest resident with me.

Wen Ruohan grabbed his arm cross his shoulder, another hand touched his waist. But Lan Xichen felt that the other hand often glided down and clenched his rear until he felt horrified.

He tried to move away. But the other gripped his hand tightly and not let him go.

“You all tell those Lan disciples, that Clan Leader Lan has food poisoning and doesn’t feel well. So I let him rest for tonight. They can go back without any concern.”

Wen Ruohan ordered the disciples around him. They bowed stanchly…with their eyes glistened with knowing about the implicit meaning of this order.

Lan Xichen prepared to object, but he felt too tired to speak, before he was pulled inside the guest resident of Wen clan.

“Your Excellency, you don’t have to take care of me…that’s too much for you”

Lan Xichen said with exhausted while he was placed on the bed. Suspicious and terrified rose on his doe eyes when he saw the predator eyes of the other looked back at him.

“How cannot I take care of you? Now you’re so weak like this. Lan Qiren would blame me for sure if something happened to his first nephew.”

Wen Ruohan smiled and fondled a slender, white jade hand, made Lan Xichen feel goosebumps.

“With you are such a beauty like this…”

A big hand brought a slender, white hand at his lips, before licked his tongue all over fingers until inner wrist. Lan Xichen widened his eyes. He tried to protest but couldn’t do as his wish.

“What…what are you doing?”

“Xichen, I am passionate with you” Wen Ruohan hoarsely said with lust, his eyes sparkled “ Be mine tonight”

Lan Xichen startled before gathered his strength moved off, but too late than a big hand that grabbed him. He struggled and cried loudly for a help with all his strength.

“Shsss…little boy. Quiet, will you? Nobody can hear you even you cry out like this. You better keep your voice for moaning sweetly under me.”

“Your Excellency, please let me go…”

Lan Xichen pleaded with empathy looked on his face, but it turned on the other lust instead. Wen Ruohan pressed him on the bed, he sat and pressed down the other legs until they couldn’t move. His hardness pressed on Lan Xichen tights, made him horrified.

“Don’t force yourself. Now your Qi has already obstructed. Until the spell dissipate, you may inter a euphoria many times. Let’s have some fun for now.”

Wen Ruohan whispered at the side of his ear before licked and lightly bit his ear. The wet, obscene sound made Lan Xichen wrinkled his face with disgusted. He assumed to go along with that contact, before gathered his strength again and knocked his knee at Wen Ruohan manhood until the other jolted and cried out loud with pain. Then he hastily crawled off the bed to the shut front door.

Wen Ruohan curled his body with his face altered between pale and green, while looking a beautiful figure crawled to the door with raged eyes. He gritted his teeth before instantly shoot his body out to the target.

“Good! …You like it hard, huh? Then I will not gentle with you!”

A big hand pulled long, sleek hair until Lan Xichen turned up his head, while his slender finger almost pushed out the door. A hard fist punched at his stomach until he suffocated and could do only gasped when the other pulled his figure back to the bed.

His body was cast down to the bed with no mercy, big hands ripped his fine outer robe. The ripped sound in the air made Lan Xichen horrified, before he felt much more terror when the other used his ripped cloth to bind both of his hands at the headboard.

“Please…don’t…”

He said with his light, hoarse voice. Extremely terror appeared in his eyes when Wen Ruohan started to pull off his and the other’s sash.

“I really want to know how beautiful of your body under the garments.”

Both hands opened the robe, before pulled off the knot of fine, white undershirt and opened it apart. A white and smooth chest like a fine white jade appeared to his sight.

Wen Ruohan stunned until he held his breath for a while. The beauty at his front made him helplessly reached his hand to touch that smooth, warm, and fine skin.

“Xichen, your skin is so beautiful”

The hoarse voice with lust sounded, before his sight stopped at the two rubies on the white, fair-muscled chest.

“Look like these parts of yours are hard now, maybe I have to taste them.”

Wen Ruohan curled up his lips, before bent down to taste one of the rubies until the figure beneath moaned, while his other hand played with another ruby.

Lan Xichen shut his eyes tightly while he was moaning and sobbing. Ashamed rose in his mind with knowing that he had no other choice except he had to surrender.

“W…Why you have to do like this? Which fault I displeased you?”

Lan Xichen asked hoarsely. Even he felt so terrified but knowing the cause of the other’s action was better than knew nothing.

“Humph…In contrary, you please me a lot.” Wen Ruohan snorted while kissed and left the mark on white, fine-muscled stomach “It’s just I cannot forget how damn painful that your uncle did to me.”

Lan Xichen stunned…. What did his uncle do to this man until the other had to harm him instead?

“But that is your business between you and my uncle. Why you have to do this to me?”

Wen Ruohan curled up his lips and put his finger on the other’s lips as a hushed, before reached his hand behind Lan Xichen head and pulled his hair roughly until the other exclaimed out.

“Beat the dog before the lion, little boy, an easy task but so painful for a rightful person as Lan Qiren. What face he will make? When knowing that the first nephew who he wants to make him as the role model of Gusu Lan was crying and moaning like a bitch in heat while I stabbed my cock inside his body.”

Lan Xichen glared. The pain from being hair-pulled was not compared to the disdain words from the other.

“You’re such a psycho!!!” He scolded out and stared with rage.

Wen Ruohan smiled before letting his hand off, made the other’s head crashed the futon with a loud thud. Lan Xichen wrinkled his face, felt dizzy and itchy through his head. Many emotions fused together until he didn’t know what to do.

After satisfied with playing another’s body, Wen Ruohan stood up, before loosened his pants and pulled his proudly erected big sword off.

“N…No!!!...Don’t!!!...”

Lan Xichen shouted with alarmed and widened his eyes. Cold sweat ran down his back when knowing what would happen with him after this. He struggled instantly, not cared that his wrists would get bruised or not. His slender legs tried to shut close together.

“Don’t move!”

Both big hands nailed slender legs and teared the pants off until they were tattered, before spreading white legs apart. A pink, firstly bloomed chrysanthemum that no one ever seen appeared fully to his sight.

Wen Ruohan panted with excited. He really wanted to crash this chrysanthemum as he was not hesitated to put his sword at its center. Lan Xichen trembled with terror. Ashamed and embarrassment rose until he shredded his tear while the tip of the sword lightly grounded at the area where nobody ever touched.

“No…Please…Don’t… **AHHHHHH!!!** ”

A painful, loud cry sounded out when he was stabbed all at once. A satisfied groan caused by the warmth and tightness of the body beneath resounded. Wen Ruohan panted after sending all his sword inside, before glanced at the beautiful face soaking with tears that contorted with suffered.

“Ah…Xichen… inside your body is really warm and tight, so good that I almost come.”

The charismatic face with sinister bended down beside white nape, inhaled the faint sandalwood scent and marked the rosy hickies, before moved his hip in rhythm until the bed was trembled.

Lan Xichen gritted his teeth, tears fell like a river of pearls. The intense pain like being cut apart with rusty saw rose from his lower body while he was wildly raped without foreplay and preparation. The metal scent in the air and a sticky feeling at his inner thigh made he know how severed the wound at that area.

The sobbing in pain and ashamed resounded along with the satisfied deep growled from successfully took the fairest person in cultivation world’s virginity. Each move liked a hammer punched down a stake, followed with a shriek until there was no voice to cry. The watery doe eyes were vacant while his body was unwilling invaded.

Under the dark shadow moving above him and the devil voice sounding in his ears, the scene in his mind was flashed back to the lush green forests, cold clear waterfall, and the mountains covered with white mist all year round of The Cloud Recesses. Then, the face of three people rose up.

…Uncle…

...Wangji…

…Brother Mingjue…

A light smile appeared instantly, with a hand extended like trying to reach for them.

…Help me…

Lan Xichen’s sight was fuzzy while he felt the hot liquid was injected inside his body with a deep, long groan in ecstasy from the figure above him, before he was gradually in unconscious…

........................................................................................................................................

End of part 2


	3. A phoenix with its broken wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LXC needs a comfort, let's hug him.

A pair of beautiful eyes soaked with tears slowly opened with difficulty. The intense pain ran through his body until he didn’t want to get up at all. When he noticed that what happened with him before, tears fell like a river.

…It’s over…current me is tarnished and not deserve to anything…

His beautiful eyes glanced around the dimmed room that had only light from the lamp outside the door, then felt a little comfortable that at least, that evil man didn’t inside this room.

He was unconscious around two hours, now his qi possibly returned for eighty percent.

Now he should find the way out of Qisan to Gusu as fast as possible. Then he could let his broken heart out.

Lan Xichen tried to jerk both of his hand fiercely. The ripped sound was heard in the air with gladness appeared in his eyes that his qi returned. But both of his eyes grew hot with the drop of tears when he saw red blood stains and white liquid of shame sprayed over his clothes between his legs.

The young Clan Leader closed his eyes with pain, before gritted his teeth and got dress as neat as possible. Then he found his Universe bag to check if something was missing.

He felt more relaxed when nothing was missing. Fortunately, he got the Transportation Talisman in his hand too.

…At least I can leave Qisan faster…

A slender hand waved lightly and cast a spell. Green light radiated for a while, before his body disappeared immediately.

...................................................... 

A dim light appeared at the main hall although it was Hai time (9 p.m.) that all of Lan should go to sleep. But two figures still sat at the writing table like waiting for someone to come back.

An obscure figure hided inside the darkness, before he slowly walked out and quietly passed the hall.

“Xichen?”

That figure stopped, before some of his part appeared at the door frame under the dim candlelight.

His uncle and brother stood up and walked straight to him, before a shock appeared on their faces when saw that the first nephew of Lan came back with different appearance compared with the time he went to the Qisan conference.

His coral crown and the headband were shifted from the former position. His long, black, sleek hair was messed. The fine blue outer robe was missing. The face that always had a soft, bright smile on it now had full of tears.

“Xichen, what happened with you?”

Lan Qiren widened his eyes, while Lan Wangji looked at his brother with concern.

Lan Xichen lowered his eyes.

“Uncle, don’t worry about me. It is no big deal…Xichen have to go”

He said with hoarse voice and forced smile before moved his body prepared to walk away, but Lan Wangji clutched his arm immediately.

“Brother”

The younger jade looked down to his brother skirt with widened eyes when he saw some blood stained on it.

Lan Qiren travelled his eyes after his second nephew sight, then his brows rose up with extremely shocked.

“Xichen! What are these blood stains?!”

Lan Xichen froze, before his reddened beautiful eyes welled up with clear water.

“Let me see it now!”

Lan Xichen face contorted before he shook his head to his uncle and brother, then he tried to escape from them.

“Wangji! Hold your brother still!”

“No…no…no…please don’t…”

Lan Xichen whispered to his brother. But the latter did only sign and hold him inside his embrace although the other struggled.

Lan Qiren grabbed the rim of the first nephew skirt and opened it up.

“No…no…no…no! …don’t open it!…don’t!…”

When opened the skirt full of blood stains up, Lan Qiren was shocked as if his spirit came out from the body.

Under the skirt was a pair of white, slender legs that full of rosy hickeys. The worst was the mess as an evident of being raped at the inner thigh. Dried blood could be seen with white semen and fresh blood dripped down.

Lan Xichen froze for a while when knowing that his uncle saw the truth. Then his face contorted before he cried out loud and sobbed inside his brother embrace, didn’t care how it looked embarrassed or not.

Lan Qiren sat down on the floor. His whole body trembled. His watery eyes shone with pain.

“I shouldn’t…I shouldn’t let you go there alone…”

The middle age man muttered with tears. When thinking that how much his first nephew suffered both body and mind after faced this terrible situation after took the responsibility as a Clan Leader for only few months.

Lan Wangji glanced at his brother whom used his body as a cradle resting him from all of pain that attacked both body and mind. He tightened his embrace, let the latter nestled his face sobbed quietly until he drifted to a sleep.

He slowly sat down and put his brother head on his lap.

“Uncle, what should we do with Brother from now on?”

Lan Qiren looked at the tears glistened face of his first nephew whom slept with exhausted, then blinked his eyes expelled the water drop.

“We should stay with him as much as possible, make him see that he still has us.”

Said at this point, the middle age man glanced at the sky outside that full of stars.

“Hope that all the gods make him forget this fast.”

Lan Qiren sighed. But after that he clasped his hands tightly with rage shone in his eyes.

…Wen Ruohan, the terrible things you did to my first nephew, I never forget!!!...

.....................................................................................................................

TBC in Chapter 4


	4. Rising from the ashes

Seasons were changing, as same as young Clan Leader Lan’s characters that absolutely changed upside down since that Qisan Wen conference.

The doe eyes that used to shine brightly now always full of sorrow. A warm, gentle smile that usually made an impression to the other now became a bitter smile that made the other can’t help to worry about him.

Sometimes in the Hai time, a painful, madness cry would resound from the Frost Hall that was a Clan Leader resident, then follow by a light sobbed until quieten down. Sometime it was a Xiao flute voice sounded in a sad melody under the middle of serene night.

From the young Clan Leader behavior that became critical, previous Clan Leader as Lan Qiren then took the responsibility in this role and had Lan Wangji as a rule protector, so there were not many people in the Cloud Recesses knew this scandal. Fortunately, they whom knew this information also kept it in a secret too.

Both Lan Qiren and Lan Wangji had to take care of the Clan Leader in up-close and personal. If there were some mission that made them busy, then they ordered some closed disciples to do it instead.

Because there was an incident that they never thought before used to happened once…

The day that incident occurred was 3 days after Qisan Clan Leader conference, it was a sword cleaning day.

“Xichen, your wound just barely cured. You don’t have to clean Shuoyue today.”

Lan Qiren looked at his first nephew who slowly cleaned the edge of silvery moonbeam like sword with lost expression as if his spirit was absent.

“It’s okay, uncle. Each sword has its own spirit. I, as its master cannot let it be flawed…”

Exquisite lips said lightly, a pair of beautiful eyes trembled when he recalled something.

“…Its master already flawed like this. I cannot let my sword be like me…”

Lan Qiren gaped, his eyes shone with pain. He about to said something as a soothing, a call from a disciple sounded.

“Master Lan, there is a letter to you at the Main Hall. …from the Excellency.”

Lan Qiren’s pained eyes instantly changed into gloomy, rage eyes, then changed back to a gentle one when glanced at his first nephew who sat with froze expression.

“Xichen…I’ll receive the letter for a moment, then I will hurry back to you.” The middle aged man said with gentle voice and placed his hand on his nephew shoulder, before turned around and walked out of the Frost Hall.

Lan Xichen had a gentle smiled. However when his uncle left, his warm and gentle face dimmed and looked sadly at the sword in his hand.

When he arrived at the Main Hall, Lan Qiren quickly walked with moody. Lan Wangji who was writing a book raised his head.

“Bring me a letter from the Excellency!”

Lan Wangji brought a letter that had Wen’s two-head eagle emblem to his uncle. Lan Qiren tore the seal and quickly scanned the content inside.

The middle age man’s eyes looked serious when he read the first paragraph that was an apology for the errors in this conference, which made Clan Leader Lan unwell. He ridiculed inside his heart with this unfaithful apology. However, when he scanned at the last part of this letter, Lan Qiren widened his eyes with rage as if he could spurt the blood and violently threw that letter on the table.

 **“** **Fatuous!!! How wicked!!!”**

“Uncle”

Lan Wangji stunned at his uncle expression that so frustrated as if he could eat someone. He grasped the letter on the table and started reading it. When he read at the last paragraph, his eyes widened.

The last past of this letter seemed to be a blank page with no text at all, but when filled the qi within it, the hidden texts clearly appeared.

_…Lan Qiren, are you hidden about the Yin Iron? If it is that so, then search for its power and obediently bring me that Yin Iron if you don’t want all of the people in cultivation world know how bitchy your first nephew is while he was moaning under the Excellency like me. All the time we were together you know that I always do as I said, didn’t you?..._

“He is blackmailing us. This is too much!” Lan Wangji scowled and gritted his teeth.

“I never ever let them got it!” Lan Qiren growled

“But Brother’s scandal would…”

“Master! Second childe Lan! Something happened!”

Before Lan Wangji completed his sentence, one of disciple ran with heavy panting and sat on his knee, raised his hand in respect.

“Don’t run! Don’t make a noise! Are you forgetting the Clan’s rules?!”

Lan Qiren chided, made that disciple sank down many times.

“I know, Master Lan. But…at the Frost Hall…”

“What happened?!”

“At the Frost Hall…Clan Leader…Clan Leader…”

Saw that startled face of the disciple, Lan Qiren and Lan Wangji felt that something was not right. Suddenly they looked each other with widened eyes.

**“Xichen! / Brother!”**

Both rose from the table and quickly moved to the Frost hall immediately, then push the front door off. Before the alarm cries resounded all the Frost Hall.

Lan Xichen laid down on the mat. His hand still gripped Shuoyue that he just cleaned it not long time ago, but now there was some blood stains on the edge of it. Another hand soaked with red blood that flooded all the floor. On his wrist appeared a deep, bloody slash.

His exquisite face now in shade of pale, all that had left was a faint breath near the door of death.

Chaos instantly begun. Everybody hastily stanched the bleeding and tried to save the Clan leader life, prayed for him surviving from god of death hands.

It was many hours before the wish of all Gusu people granted.

Compared with that time, current Lan Xichen was much better than that. He could have his normal life like before, excepted something he or people around him had to avoid for preventing that bad memory back.

Clothes and accessories he used to wear in that Qisan conference were destroyed. All the furniture in his house were rearranged. His duty beside his night hunting was a teacher assistant that had to help Lan Qiren taught sons and daughter from the other clans, to make him face with more people that prevented him being alone and thinking to that nightmare.

And the time he was facing with many people brought him to see that familiar person again.

A burly figure slowly walked in the main hall before quietly sat down as he never did before, then placed a big sword beside him. The dominant aura of his was entirely different from the soft and gentle person who sat opposite him and rinsed a cup of tea as a reception for this guest.

“Brother Mingjue, it’s out of my expectation that you come to Gusu by yourself today, do you have something to discuss with me?” Lan Xichen said with gentle smile like the first time they met while raising the teacup gave to the other.

Nie Mingjue jolted a little before lightly coughed “Umm…I come here because of Huaisang’s matter.”

“Oh… your little brother Huaisang?” Lan Xichen said as he pondered “So he already at the age ready to study here, right?”

“That’s right. So I would like to send him studying at Gusu. Do this matter trouble you, Xichen?” Clan Leader Nie said with soft voice different from usual, the tone that made Nie clan disciple thought that their leader might eat something strange.

Lan Xichen chuckled softly. His elegant appearance made the other secretly swallowed a mouthful of saliva.

“That’s not troubled me at all, I am willing to do. The next semester student enrollment is coming soon, and that would be good for Huaisang to have friends.”

“I have to trouble you, then.” Clan Leader Nie said with smile before he continued awkwardly “Oh right, Xichen…I have something that must require from you.”

The clear, bright eyes as stars glanced. “What is the matter, Brother Mingjue?”

Nie Mingjue lowered his eyes and had awkward expression contrasted with his relentless appearance, made Lan Xichen secretly smirked.

“Recently I am extremely nervous. I do not know that it caused by the Sword Spirit pestering while I am in sword practicing or not? But if it continues like this, I am afraid that the day I get a qi deviation will coming soon. Do you have any advice for me?”

Lan Xichen froze with astonishment.

“This is not a little thing at all. If you ask me about the solution, I would like to say that there is some. It may not eradicate all, but at least it would help your boiled mind from the sword practicing calm down.” He blinked his eyes before continued “Then I will play guqin for you a song, perhaps it can calm you down.”

As he finished, Clan Leader Lan crossed his legs and flicked his sleeve. A zither appeared on his lap, and ten slender, long fingers put down on the cords before playing in Clearing Mind tune.

The Clearing Mind tune gave a peaceful sound that went along with the nature around the Cloud Recesses, caused it a serene and calm atmosphere.

Nie Mingjue sat quietly and listened to the wonderful music the other played. But in his mind did not calmed down as the tune at all. His sharp eyes focused on the slender hands that flowed on the zither cords and the face of the person who enthusiastically played it.

The faint smile that appeared on the angelic face while all slender fingers were flowing on the zither cords made Nie Mingjue’s heart beat fast.

Lan Xichen in this moment was so gentle, warm as the morning sun at the dawn, but cool as a stream on the mountain at the same time.

…What would it be if I can touch him again? Would it be like in almost every night dream after the first meeting at the Nevernight city, that made me still yearn for him even when I was back at the Unclean Realm?...

All his conscious was out of his mind. Before he could gain his senses, his large hand already caught a slender hand on the zither, caused the music died down.

“B…Brother Mingjue?”

The sharp eyes blinked when he got his senses back, before contacted with the warm brown eyes that widened with astonishment. Hot breathes fanned on both of their faces, which just at few inches away.

Nie Mingjue was the first who retreated. He had an awkward expression before quietly mumbled.

“I…I…I’m sorry. I do not know what I am just doing. I…I have to go…”

Completed his sentence, then he hurriedly grabbed Baxia and hastily leaved off the main hall with an abashment, made him as a different version of the sterned and formidable Qinghe Nie Clan Leader.

Lan Xichen sat quietly, still startled with the thing that just happened. His calm, serene heart suddenly beat fast with his face grew hotter as he never been before. But when he recalled the expression of the person who was leaving, a warm, playful smile was appeared as well as his face reddened.

…I am afraid that what cause your mind grow hotter perhaps not from the Qinghe Nie Sword practicing at all, Brother Mingjue…

At the same time, at the front gate of the Cloud Recesses

Pa!

A hard fist slammed at a huge boulder and caused a crack on it. The big man face was red like he got a fever, made all the disciples from Qinghe who waited for him startled with the Clan Leader’s expression.

“Are you alright, Clan Leader? Is the weather up there too cold for you? You look like having a fever.” A Qinghe disciple gathered his courage and asked him.

“N…Nothing…” Nie Mingjue answers lightly, his sterned eyes turned softer “My business was finished, let’s go back!”

He finished his words, then flicked his sleeves and quickly leaded, made the others who still in dazed quickly followed.

...Damn it! I’m really a chicken…

Nie Mingjue berated himself. As a warrior and a leader, he was surpassed the other, but when he was at the front of Gusu’s god only for an hour, he was just a fool.

Practicing sword was not difficult as this stuff at all.

When recalled that white, smooth, and slender hands like fine jade moving on the zither cords, his heart was beating fast as if he passed ten battles continuously.

The touch from that hand still on his hand, made Nie Mingjue almost caught a fever like what that disciple said.

…I already touch him like that. He must be angry at me…

His head spinned. It was something that a straightforward person like him never experienced before.

…Damn it, my Great Clan Leader Nie image…

TBC in the next chapter...


	5. A sky before storm

As he arrived Qinghe, Nie Clan Leader hastily walked into the inner residence, made all the others puzzled. He stopped at the front of a room then slammed the door until it opened, made a little young man who was in the middle of drawing jerked and dropped the brush off his hand.

“W…Wah big brother!”

Nie Huaisang widened his eyes and hastily kept his drawing off the table away from his brother who sent a sharp glance at him, then he pretended to pick up a book of sword art.

“It’s not what you think, big brother! I…I just draw for relaxing after reading a book of sword art.”

Nie Mingjue’s gaze glistened like asking if it was a truth or not, made Nie Huaisang raised his book covering his face, only his big eyes glanced left and right.

“Then that’s all.”

A deep voice said. Nie Huaisang secretly signed in his heart while took a glance at his brother who clearly had something in his mind.

“Big brother, are you alright? Your face never be red like this while practicing the sword.”

Niie Mingjue let a sound before his hardened gaze were softened.

“Nothing at all. Prepare yourself for studying at Gusu on next week.”

Nie Huaisang startled.

“Huh? Isn’t it too urgent, big brother?... I’m not ready at all.”

The young man dropped his head down and said lightly in the last sentence. Nie Mingjue sighed before put his big hand on his little brother’s head.

“A-Sang, now you’re in the age for studying. Gusu Lan is the famous academy for studying. Soon you will find some of your friends from the other clans, and no longer be alone and get boring here.”

When he heard that he would no longer be alone and got boring, Nie Huaisang’s eyes were glistened.

“Then…I will prepare myself in hurry!” A young man nodded quickly. “But…may I have brother Meng go with me too? This is my first time to come off Qinghe… so I am not much confident.”

“Alright, Meng Yao knows the terrains well. Having him with you, you will have more secured.”

“Then…then I will tell brother Meng about this!” Nie Huaisang smiled cheerfully and hurriedly walked out the room.

“Huaisang”

“Yes?”

“This evening you must be in the sword practicing arena within my sight. If not…” Nie Mingjue said and glanced at the drawing in a clumpy shape at the nearby table. “Maybe you’ll never see this drawing again.”

Nie Huaisang’s cheerful smile turned into a bitter smile, as he answered with raspy voice.

“Y…Yes, big brother…” The big eyes glanced left and right. “…I gotta go.”

Finished his answer, the young man hastily ran away. Before a heavy sigh from Nie Mingjue could be heard.

..............................................................................................................

The semester opening was arrived. Several son and daughter of many clans took a journey to the Cloud Recesses. In all the disciples in many years past, this time seemed to have some special. Because one of the Master of Yunmeng Jiang, Wei Wuxian, had violented three sect rules in one night, made Lan Wangji had to deal with him.

Lan Xichen, as a clan leader, was somewhat astonished that this person could bring out some emotion of his brother exclude from his usual stoic appearance. He was impressed with the other wits while they were investigating one of the outer disciples who became a puppet after Lan Wangji brought back to the Cloud Recesses. And it brought an evident that there might be somebody tried to use some of demonic arts creating the puppets.

“Xichen, this time it seems not to be a small thing.”

Lan Qiren said after Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji left the investigation room.

Lan Xichen lowered his head and lightly sighed. His warm, gentle eyes appeared seriousness.

“I, myself, seem to understand in what you have said.” He said lightly. “But Uncle, rest assured, I definitely won’t let my past to interfere in how dealing with this, if it really relates with that person.”

Lan Qiren glanced with a worry. Even though it was so many years past, that wound still placed in the heart of his first nephew and himself.

That day, it should be him doing that duty instead of his nephew, so his nephew would not have a wound that hard to forget. And maybe he could bring back that person who made his younger self’s heart trembled.

However, this world always made a fun with people’s fates…

The one who used to share a happiness in the childhood with him and made him give his heart to was dead from him already, at the time that two of them had choose to walk in different way. And nothing was left between them at all when that person did the unforgivable, mean thing to his first nephew.

“If it’s that so then good, because the thing I worried is your matter.” Lan Qiren catched his beard “Take a rest. Tomorrow we have a teacher respect ceremony to do. For the matter about puppets, maybe we can ask from Qinghe, Lanling and Yunmeng again.”

“Yes”

Lan Xichen nodded before rose his hands as a respect to his uncle and left the room.

Lan Qiren sighed while looking at his leaving first nephew. Worries appeared in his eyes.

…Let’s not the past he experienced come back to haunt him again…

When Lan Xichen left from the investigate room. Then he met Lan Wangji waited him at the front.

“Wangji”

Lan Wangji glanced at the origin of the voice before walked to his brother and rose his hands gave a respect.

“Brother”

“Wangji, what matter made you come to see me?”

Lan Wangji rose his face.

“Brother and Uncle seem to have some worry about the puppet.”

Lan Xichen lowered his sight and walked along with his brother.

“I just talked with Uncle. Even we cannot find the origin of this matter, but we can estimate that someone try to practice the demonic arts. If this matter was being as I think, I think this person was somewhat courageous. The missing of those cultivators maybe just the beginning.”

“Do Brother have any plans?”

Lan Xichen looked at his front.

“For today, we only investigate for an evidence. But…”

He stopped for a while, his face dimmed until Lan Wangji turned his face and looked at him doubtfully.

“Brother?”

Lan Xichen froze like thinking that he should talk this matter to his brother or not, before sighed and broke off the conversation.

“Never mind, maybe I think too much. Wangji, you investigate about the missing cultivators again, but remember, don’t act hastily.”

Lan Wangji glanced and nodded.

“Yes, Brother please rest assured.”

Lan Xichen smiled.

“You never let me down.” He said and strode to the front. His eyes looked serious. “Since Father passed away, you looked much calm. Sometimes I think that do I expect with you too much?”

Lan Wangji walked to his brother side.

“Brother have many duties to do, I just lessened your duties.”

Lan Xichen smiled when he heard that and chuckled lightly.

“It’s good that you follow me in the class this time. There are many childes and misses at your age who you should be friended with.”

Lan Wangji went stoic and glanced away, made his brother continued to tease him.

“Actually, I feel good for young master Wei…”

Lan Wangji suddenly eyed at his brother.

“…Sometimes he may do strange things, but he is a wise one. He is also full of cheerful and joy.”

Lan Xichen continued to talk, seemed did not feel anything, while his brother had colder expression. When he glanced to see if the other had any reaction, he saw Lan Wangji’s hand clenched around his sword.

“Wangji, young master Wei’s cultivation isn’t bad at all, right?” Lan Xichen tried to probe again.

Lan Wangji glanced at his brother face.

“You two had fought, and neither one lose nor win.”

Lan Wangji did not say anything before walked away instantly, Lan Xichen followed his sight and smirked.

…You like him already, Wangji…

TBC


End file.
